the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Designing Your Character
'GET YOUR CHARACTER APPROVED!' Once you make your character, and every time you add feats, link your wiki profile to here for approval. You may not participate in missions or fights with abilities that have not been approved. Failure to obtain approval prior to entering a mission or fight will result in a loss of QP. 'Use this page to create your character!' Can't decide on a unique clan for your character? Join an existing one! Any canon clan is acceptable, and many original clans are also open to new members. Just check the clan pages for more details. To make a page for your character, enter your character's name in the box below. preload=Template:Character width=25 For instructions on how to choose feats and other options, read more below. We're aware that there is a lot to read on our wiki. You DO NOT need to read it all before you start! If you need help with making a character or have questions, please contact the mods. We're always happy to assist you in setting up the character you want to play! Choose your stats There is a section on the template to fill in your character's basic stats. When first creating your character you have 34 points to allocate among the five stats: strength, speed, chakra levels, chakra control, and endurance. Strength determines a character's physical strength as well as their basic taijutsu/kenjutsu talent (i.e. ability to land a hit). This is most useful for characters that want to focus on taijutsu, kenjutsu, other weapons, or nintai attacks like chidori, or other melee attacks. Speed determines a character's speed and turn order in combat. This includes both basic movement speed so you can try and dodge things, and your ability to react to things. An important thing to note with speed is that if you don't have the minimum reaction value for your rank, you will be unable to react to incoming attacks. The minimums are 5 for genin, 10 for chunin, 15 for jonin, 20 for s-rank, and 25 for kage level. Chakra Level 'determines how much someone can use their jutsu before their chakra is depleted. A players chakra point (CP) pool is equal to (their number of Rank Upgrades) x 10 + (Chakra Levels) x 5. 'Chakra Control affects a character's ability to perform jutsu, including jutsu power and control (determines likelihood of jutsu hitting). It also determines how much "free CP" a player receives each round. Read the Chakra Control page for more information on charging jutsu and "free CP". This stat is necessary to melee characters for being able to use jutsu on top of their attacks, and it is necessary for "ninjutsu" focused characters to make their jutsu nice, big, likely to hit, etc. Endurance refers to a character's physical limits, and the strength of their body. How many hits they can take, how long before they get tired, etc. For more information on how these stats work in combat, see Basic Combat Mechanics. This will give you a brief overview of how to set up a character to work a certain way. It becomes more expensive to improve a certain stat as the stat gets higher. Initially one skill point allows you to add 1 to a stat. To improve a stat from 10 to 11 will require two stat points to increase, from 20 to 21 will require 3 stat points, and from 30 to 31 will require 4 stat points. Unspent stat points can be banked for later. Spend your Rank Upgrades Every character will begin with two rank upgrades to spend however they choose. Rank Upgrades (RUs) are what determine the types of abilities your character will be able to take. However, on their own, RUs grant no abilities or benefits. For example, taking lightning release will not improve your ability to use ninjutsu, but it will allow you to take lightning release jutsu like chidori or raikiri as abilities, and similarly taking the kenjutsu RU will not improve your ability to hit things with a sword, but it will let you take special kenjutsu attacks and weapons as abilities. For a new character it is ideal to select a first rank upgrade that will allow your character some room to develop. It could be used to open up a chakra nature, or it could be spent on opening up a set of clan abilities to be explored such as parasitic insects, or a kekkai genkai. Here are some ideas! Essentially, rank upgrades are spent on something that will create major dynamics in your character's fighting style. You will attain new rank upgrades at major milestones, enabling you to diversify your character's fighting style. Spend your feats Characters begin with 3 feats to spend however they choose. Feats can also be spent to add stat points. For every rank upgrade you have (two as a genin) you may spend one feat to earn extra stat points to spend. This page tells you how many SP you earn by doing so. Feats are different than rank upgrades. A rank upgrade would unlock lightning as a chakra nature, but feats would be used to acquire techniques of that nature, such as chidori or kirin. A rank upgrade could unlock a type of summon animal, but feats will be used to actually acquire summons, enhance them, and give them additional abilities. Feats are listed in the Rank Upgrade Library on pages for each RU. Information on designing custom feats is available here. We welcome canon feats and new creations. If it is not listed on a RU page, then simply ask the mods if you can take the ability. Remember to take your stats into consideration. If you have the chakra control of a genin, don't expect to be taking high level techniques yet. For more information on how your chakra control affects your jutsu, see this page, which also explains how to set up CP costs for your jutsu. The rule of thumb is that if something is going to be part of your character's theme, take it as a rank upgrade. The actual techniques, summon animals, combos, and special weapons that are part of those themes are taken as feats. ' Pick your Equipment You are automatically given points to spend in the equipment store equal to your endurance stat. Further instruction about allocating and acquiring equipment is in the store. Basic equipment can be taken as feats, such as a chakra conducting sword, umbrella weapon, or gunbai. However, equipment that does something special will need to be taken as feats under an appropriate RU, such as Weapons Specialist. Adding Details While this page is used for the technical details of your character, remember to flesh them out with appearance, personality, a family or clan, etc. You may go into as much, or as little, detail as you would like here. ''Note - When designing plans for your character, unless your plans involve entirely original areas/clans, you should check with the existing game canon first. Depending on what you are looking for, this information can be found on the storyline page or on the relevant village/clan/area's page. Depending on the ongoing plot, an area may be 'closed' or have certain restrictions at the time your character starts. ''If in doubt, please consult with the mods to maintain consistency. '' And that's it! Get out there and kick some ninja butt! Category:Rules